Once upon a lifetime
by Joe-Jonas's-Beta-Inuyoukai1993
Summary: Jacob want nothing more than a child. Will he get what he wants? Some Jacob/Sam rated M for future chapters.
1. wishing for the future

Jacob opened his eyes. Today was the day. He'd agreed to allow Carlisle to study him. Being a werewolf he was different than regular humans. Carlisle wanted to know just how different he really was. He slid himself off his not quite big enough bed and got his clothes out of the closet. He was going to drive today. Carlisle had said not to transform for that might affect the tests. As soon as he was dressed in a pair of tightly fitting faded jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his features he grabbed a brush and ran it through his long hair that he'd once cropped but decided to grow back out after Bella's child Renesmee was born. She was a cute girl but honestly not really Jacob's type. Bella had once been the object of Jacob's affections. She'd chosen Edward over him. Sam was still with Leah which left Jacob alone. Besides Leah wasn't his type either. She was actually a bit mean to him but that was only because she had been third to Sam during the times of acting as a single pack. Jacob had been second. Then later Jacob had broken apart from the pack and become his own wolf until Seth followed him. Leah had followed to protect her little brother. Sam had continued dating her regardless of that. He understood completely. Quil and Embry had begun dating as well. No one in the pack knew they were gay but they were. Seth had found a liking in Jacob's sister. His dad was going out with Sue. Collin had fallen for Jane who'd made an agreement with Aro that she could see Collin as long as she came home when she was needed. Paul had taken a liking in one of the girls at their school. Jared felt it necessary to pursue Renesmee upon her reaching adulthood. The rest of the pack had found lovers as well. That left Jacob alone. He didn't mind. After all Edward had taken almost a hundred years to find Bella. Jacob had the rest of existence to fall in love. Once his hair was fully brushed he went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sue served him breakfast as usual. Her belly was larger than it'd been when she'd begun dating Billy as it was carrying Jacob's little brother. Jacob often found himself feeling jealous of her. From the moment he'd seen Edward's face when Renesmee was born he'd wanted a baby so much. He wanted to know what it was like to hold that baby in his arms and know it was his own.

"Jake baby are you alright?" Sue said in a motherly voice.

Jacob looked up and realized he was crying. He nodded trying to pass it off for nothing. She gave him a concerned look and went back to eating. Jacob quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Well I gotta go. Carlisle will be expecting me." he said as soon as he finished his meal.

"Ok then but Jake I need to talk to you about something first." Sue said.

"Ok but make it quick." Jacob said putting on his shoes.

"If there's ever something bothering you, you can talk to me about it. That's what I'm here for. Ok?" she said gently.

"Thanks for the kindness but I'm fine." Jacob said getting up and leaving.

As he drove down the road he felt his eyes sting as his vision blurred. He pulled off to the side of the road and leaned his head against the steering wheel. His back heaved up and down as he cried in his helplessness. He just wanted a child. He cared not about the identity of the other parent. A familiar car parked behind him. He'd forgotten that Sam had come too. He was ok with that. He had to get to the Cullen's house somehow and there was no way he could drive himself in this condition. Sam helped him out of the car and into his own car. As soon as Sam started driving he decided to see what was wrong.

"Jake is there something you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"It's just that… well…Just forget it it's stupid." Jacob sobbed.

"If you're crying about it, it must not be that stupid to you. I promise I won't judge you." Sam said sympathetically.

"Well it started when Renesmee was born. I was there the first time Edward ever saw her, the first time he held her. When I saw the look on his face I knew I wanted to know how he felt to have a child. I don't care who the other parent is or even if they help raise the child only that it's mine. I only wish I had someone to produce one with." Jacob said still crying.

"Ok then. I don't think that's stupid. Leah and I want one of our own. We're hoping Carlisle can help find a way. That's why I volunteered for this. We are willing to try anything no matter how painful." Sam said trying successfully to relate to his friend in a comforting way.

"Carlisle has been trying to figure out the exact function of our extra chromosome. He called last night and said he figured something out and needed to do some surgery to help him figure out the rest so I agreed to it." Jacob said feeling well enough to change the subject.

"Did he say what it was he found?" Sam asked.

"He said it was an extra X chromosome. Whatever that is." Jacob said.

"You obviously don't pay attention in science. There are two types of genetic chromosomes that identify us by gender. Each human has two of these chromosomes. Girls have two X chromosomes. Boys have one X chromosome and one Y chromosome. According to Carlisle you have one Y chromosome and two X chromosomes. He probably wants to see how that effects your physical functions." Sam said professionally.

"So I'm like half girl now!?" Jacob said disbelievingly.

"Possibly." Sam said.

"Well that's great. Now my life is so much better." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Wow you even act like a girl." Sam snickered receiving a punch to the shoulder from Jacob as he pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

Of course Leah was already here. She had to be. Boys were way different from girls. Jared was setting on the couch with Renesmee on his lap. Of course they were talking about that lovey dovey romance stuff that made Jacob nauseous. Obviously they were planning _another _dinner date. They went on one every other day. It annoyed Jacob so much. Leah immediately ran into Sam's arms and kissed him.

"Hey honey. What took you so long? I missed you." she said.

"Sorry Jacob had a nervous break down on the way here." Sam explained receiving another punch from Jacob.

"Well is he ok?" Leah looked at Jacob whose face was stained with dry tears.

"I'm fine Leah." Jacob said a bit harshly.

"Ok but may I ask what was wrong?" Leah asked a bit concerned for her alpha.

"I want to have a kid." Jacob said as plainly as possible.

"With whom may I ask?" Leah said.

"Doesn't matter. I just want one." Jacob said.

"Well let's see what we got mow shall we?" Carlisle said entering the room.

"Ok." Jacob said following Carlisle.

"Edward, Esme, come on it's time to see what's going on with the wolves." Carlisle said.

Edward walked gracefully from his bedroom and joined the little group. Esme came into the white room just as the others entered it. Jacob looked around and saw a bunch of equipment setting on a shelf in an organized manner. In the middle of the room was a bed like structure with a clean white sheet on it.

"Jacob I'll just have you remove your clothing and lay down." Carlisle said.

Jacob gulped down some excess saliva and slipped his shirt over his head. He looked at Edward unsure if he should continue. Receiving a nod he continued undoing his pants and removing them. Esme looked away before Jacob could remove his underwear. Leah and Sam seemed completely comfortable having seen him naked several times. Carlisle was used to it being a doctor and Edward was as comfortable as Sam and Leah. Jacob laid down carefully. Carlisle put on a surgical mask and walked over next to Jacob.

"I'll Need you to relax and stay as still as possible." Carlisle said.

"Ok." Jacob said nervously.

Carlisle took a scalpel and made an incision on his abdomen. Jacob bit into his lip. Leah walked over and took his hand gently. Carlisle gasped.

"What is it Carlisle?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"It's a uterus." Carlisle said.

Renesmee came into the room.

"Uh daddy. I'm pregnant." she said then ran the other way.

A few seconds later Jared entered the room. Edward growled.

"Hey has any one seen Renes…hi Edward. Heh heh bye Edward." Jared said before running the other direction.

"I'm gonna kill him." Edward said.

"Edward no. Renesmee likes him and she's old enough. Don't you want her to be happy?" Esme said.

"Uh yes mom." Edward said.

"Wait so does this mean I can _give _birth?" Jacob said.

Carlisle nodded slowly. Edward looked at Jacob and smiled. Sam looked at Leah. She raised an eyebrow.

"Leah listen you know I love you more than anything but Jake's my friend and I'll do anything to see him happy…" Sam was cut off.

"Just go ahead but only until he's pregnant." Leah said.

"Thanks Leah." Jacob said.

"Anything for you. I know how you feel." Leah said.


	2. The Virgin Submits

_AN: Just to be clear imprinting does NOT exist in this story. If you don't like yaoi or lemons skip this chapter it's unimportant bc you can tell from chapter one what is going to happen anyway. Anywho on to the next chapter._

The door bell rang. Jacob went quickly to answer it. He'd already told Sue and Billy about what had happened at the Cullen's house. This would be his and Sam's first try. They would do this every night until they were sure Jacob was pregnant. Jacob opened the door to let Sam into the house and without speaking he led Sam to his extremely small room. Sam closed the door and pulled Jacob into his arms. Once again they were both half naked as they usually were.

"So should we just undress and do it or would you rather I make your first time one to remember?" Sam asked knowing that Jacob was still a virgin.

" I want to remember this." Jacob whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam slowly began kissing Jacobs neck. Jacob placed his hands on Sam's shoulders whimpering a little at the slight tickle he got every time Sam's lips contacted his sensitive skin. Sam worked his way up Jacobs neck and nibbled his earlobe. Jacob moaned lightly. Sam moved on to Jacob's jaw line moving until he reached the boys soft lips. Jacob felt odd but relaxed into the kiss soon enough. He'd never been kissed before. Only once had he felt another's lips on his own before now and he'd been punched in the face for it. It hadn't hurt him but it sure hurt Bella. She'd managed to break her hand on his jaw. Her reaction of pain was his only way of knowing she'd tried to punch him. Jacob moaned as Sam massaged his lips lovingly. He'd never thought Sam could be so…well…gentle. Something wet touched Jacob's lips and it took him a moment to realize it was Sam's tongue. Jacob opened his mouth to the elder boy letting him explore his mouth. Jacob was a bit shorter than Sam but over time he'd been catching up. Sam placed one hand on Jacob's back and the other on the back of his head holding him as close as their current position allowed. Jacob gave a surprised doglike whimper when he felt Sam's groin brush against his own. These new feelings confused him. He wanted Sam to touch him. He wanted for once to be under the complete control of his former alpha.

"Ah Sam please just take me." Jacob begged the elder boy for the first time in his life.

"No. Not yet. You said you wanted this first experience to be a memorable one and I've come to discover that it is far more memorable if it starts with a lot of pleasurable teasing." Sam said gently in his most seductive voice.

It worked. Jacob found himself melting into Sam's touch. Sam pressed Jacob to the wall holding his wrists and grinding into him as hard as he could. Jacob let out a series of moans, groans, sighs, and whimpers both human and animal. Sam continued this motion and attached his mouth to Jacob's left nipple. Jacob moaned giving off a noise that was between human and animal. He was in pure ecstasy. Sam had meant to do this but was surprised to find it so easy to do so. Sam ceased his rhythmic grinding causing Jacob to whine like a dog in protest. He wanted the feeling to come back. Sam dropped his hands and pulled lightly on the belt loops over each of Jacob's hips his front teeth nibbling at Jacob's nipple. A shiver went up Jacob's spine giving him goose bumps. He had had shivers before but not like this. This time he wasn't turning into a wolf. He was pleasured. Sam suddenly yanked Jacob forward by his belt loops grinding them together again. The noises coming from Jacob's mouth began again. Jacob's heart was beating hard in his chest as it rubbed against Sam's. He could feel Sam's heart beating by his own. He could feel himself getting hard. He needed more of this feeling. The grinding once again stopped as Sam pulled Jacob's pants off his body and dropped to his knees before Jacob. Jacob was confused and disappointed. Could Sam really be so tired so soon? The answer to this question came as a no as Sam licked the tip of Jacob's swollen cock. Jacob let out a slow moan. Sam helped Jacob onto the bed and ran his tongue along Jacob's shaft as one of his hands massaged Jacob's balls.

"Ah Sam that feels so good." Jacob said closing his eyes.

Sam smirked and took Jacob's whole shaft into his mouth. Jacob's back arched in ecstasy. His hands laced themselves into Sam's hair. Sam slowly moved his head up and down getting Jacob harder and harder. Jacob couldn't help but moan. The inside of Sam's throat felt so good around his excited shaft.

"Ah Sam I think I'm gonna…" Jacob tried to talk but didn't know what the term was for what he was about to do.

Sam pulled off Jacob and circled his thumb and index finger around the head of Jacob's cock forbidding him to come yet. His lips crashed into Jacob's. Jacob whimpered in pain at how hard he was. Sam's face hovered mere centimeters above Jacob's their eyes half open and locked on the other's. Sam kissed Jacob tenderly nibbling on his lower lip. His tongue ran along the lips of the younger boy demanding entrance which Jacob gladly allowed. Sam moved his free hand to hold Jacob's head. Jacob was breathing hard.

"I know what you want Jake. You want to come don't you?" Sam whispered in Jacob's ear.

"Yes." Jacob said guessing that coming was what he was going to do but Sam had stopped.

Sam shifted his hand rubbing the head of Jacob's cock with his thumb. Jacob moaned loudly. A few seconds later he spilled all over his and Sam's chests. Jacob felt exhausted as he rode out the first real orgasm he ever had. He wanted to rest but he knew they weren't done yet. Sam slowly guided Jacobs hands to the rim of his pants. Jacob understood the gesture and slowly unbuttoned the black colored jeans slipping them down over the elders legs. He gasped the moment he saw the size of Sam's organ. How would that even fit in him? Would it be painful or easy? He was suddenly more nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

"Is something wrong Jakey?" Sam asked.

"You're so big." Jacob responded in a scared voice.

"I know." Sam stated casually.

"That's supposed to go into me?" Jacob asked frightened at the thought.

"We don't have to do this. We can get an artificial insemination done." Sam offered.

"I…I'm just nervous." Jacob stammered.

"I can understand that. Most people are their first time." Sam said.

"Can I just call Embry and ask him something before we continue?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Sam said grabbing his pants and pulling his cell out of his pocket and handing it to Jacob.

Jacob dialed Embry's number praying to god that he wasn't busy with Quil. He was relieved when he heard Embry answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"You've had sex with Quil before right?"

"Yeah loads of times why?"

"I just wanted to ask you something. Sam's here right now but I'm a little nervous."

"About what? It's not that hard."

"Well does it hurt?"

"Yeah at first but trust me that pain can be the most enjoyable thing in the world if you relax as best you can"

"Ok thanks."

"Sure thing and don't be afraid to ask me or Quil if you have anymore questions about gay sex."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Jacob handed Sam back his phone and laid down nervously as Sam put the phone away.

"So are we doing this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. But please be gentle. I'm not used to this." Jacob whimpered.

"Ok." Sam stroked Jacob's cheek and turned him on his stomach.

Jacob breathed deeply as Sam pulled his leg up for better access to his entrance. Sam held his fingers by Jacob's mouth urging him to suck on them which Jacob did a little confused but was sure it was to make it easier somehow. Jacob felt a bit exposed as Sam ran his fingers around the rim of the small unpenetrated hole. Jacob let out a moan then whimpered a little as he felt Sam's digit push into him. It didn't hurt but it was strange. He understood that Sam was using his saliva as a lubricant. As the second finger was added it began to hurt a little. Jacob tried not to squirm at this. The third finger was in. Jacob gasped leaning his head back into Sam's chest and closing his eyes painfully.

"Shhh. It's ok honey. I got you." Sam whispered.

Jacob tried to relax. Sam waited until he seemed to be ok and pulled his fingers out positioning himself outside Jacob's entrance. Jacob felt the tip of Sam's cock at his ass. He gasped in fear.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

Jacob nodded. Sam slowly pushed in drawing a whine from Jacob. This hurt more than expected. Sam shushed gently in Jacob's ear. He pushed in further. Jacob's arm reached back and grabbed at Sam's long hair. Sam's free arm found it's way around Jacob's waist. He pushed in until he was about halfway. Jacob was obviously in pain now and felt a trickle of blood roll down his cheek. He felt like he was being torn in half. As Sam pressed all the way in Jacob wanted to scream.

"Ah… Sam…ow, this hurts so much." Jacob whimpered squeezing his eyes.

"I know. I know baby. I'm here. Just relax hon." Sam whispered.

"Ok." Jacob whimpered as a tear fell down his face.

Sam slowly pulled out a little and shoved back in carefully hitting Jacob's prostrate.

"Ah Sam that felt so good." Jacob immediately changed his attitude.

Sam thrusted faster hitting that same spot over and over again. Jacob gave off every sound his mouth could possibly give off growing louder with each hit. Sam grew even harder at this plus Jacob's tightness felt so good around his shaft.

"Ah Jakey babe you're so tight…ah I love it." Sam said bending his back in pure ecstasy.

"Ah Sam you feel so good in me. I love this." Jacob said his head knocking against Sam's chest.

They continued like that for quite a while calling each other dirty names. A little bit down the road Leah was heading to Jacob's house to see how things were going. She was only three houses away but could already hear the screams and moans.

"Damn they are really getting into it." she whispered to herself.

"Yeah they won't be that loud tomorrow." Embry said from his place on Quil's lap on the porch of the nearest house.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Gay sex is different than regular sex. The first time they're going to be very vocal with it. I'm sure even if he's still straight he's enjoying it a lot because Jake's a virgin he's still extremely tight to enter it feels like a massage on your dick." Quil explained.

Inside the house Sam was getting really close. He was thrusting into Jacob as hard and fast as he could.

"Ah Jake I'm gonna cum." Sam said as he grew closer to climax.

"Ah baby what does that mean?" Jacob said confused but still in ecstasy.

"I'm about to spill my sperm in you." Sam explained.

"Ah…good." Jacob moaned.

Sam trusted as hard as he could his hands clawing into Jacob's hips. Jacob reached his hands up grabbing Sam's hair and guiding their mouths together. His body tensed as he felt Sam come deep within him. A gentle wolf like moan escaped Jacob's mouth into Sam's. Sam rode out his orgasm quietly pulling Jacob's hips up before pulling out to ensure it all stayed in the boy. Once he was sure it wouldn't drip out he let go and collapsed. Jacob rolled over to wrap his arms around Sam. His breathing was still hard when he felt Sam's arms around him.

"So Jake did you enjoy your first time?" Sam asked breathing just as hard as Jacob.

"Yes. It was great. Thank you for everything you're doing for me." Jacob breathed.

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend. Are you tired?" Sam said.

"Yes. I'm exhausted. And I think I'm going to be a bit sore later." Jacob moaned.

"Yeah you probably will be. Go to sleep I'll be right here when you wake up." Sam said gently.

"Ok. Can you pull the sheets over us? I'm getting a draft." Jacob said.

Sam pulled the covers over his and Jacob's bodies. Jacob closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Sam brushed some of Jacob's hair out of his face and fell asleep. Leah knocked gently having noticed the cease of the noises. She opened the door and peeked in carefully. A smile crossed her face at the sight of her husband and her alpha sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but take out her digital camera and flash a quick picture of the sleeping figures. Jacob stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

_AN: ok so there's chapter two. R&R please nobody ever wants to review my stories very much so I'd appreciate something._


	3. The Fetus is Revealed and a Plan is Made

_AN: Ok this should be a safe chapter for you faint of heart as well as you who just plain don't like porn or yaoi._

It had been six weeks since Jacob and Sam's first try at pregnancy. They'd tried repeatedly having sex several times a day attempting to get pregnant. Of course they didn't know if any of their attempts had worked. On this particular morning Jacob didn't feel well enough for sex. In fact he felt too sick to eat breakfast and hacked it back up after attempting to choke it down. Sam and Leah had practically moved in and had spent the night every night for two weeks.

"You ok Jake?" Sam asked as he held his friends hair back incase anything else came up.

"No. I feel horrible. Can we just skip the sex today?" Jacob said.

"Ok baby. Don't worry I won't force it on you." Sam said.

"Thanks." Jacob said.

"Jake you ok son?" Billy asked as he wheeled over to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"No I feel horrible." Jacob explained for the second time.

"Come here. Sit on my lap." Billy requested.

Jacob did as he was told. Billy reached around front of his son and applied slight pressure to his abdomen. Jacob hissed and threw his head back in pain. Billy removed his hand and smiled.

"What?" Jacob demanded.

"I think you're pregnant. You have the early signs." Billy exclaimed.

"Really?" Jacob whispered happily.

"Mhm. I would suggest you go see Carlisle." Billy said pleased that his son was finally happy.

"Thanks dad." Jacob said before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him out the door Leah following close behind.

Sam drove them quickly over to the Cullen's house as fast as he could. Carlisle immediately lead Jacob to the room they'd used for testing. Jacob immediately laid down feeling too sick to stand for very long. Carlisle pulled Jacob's shirt up gently exposing his abdomen. Jacob shivered as a cold gel was rubbed on his abs by even colder hands. He closed his eyes as he felt the instrument for the sonogram roll across his belly.

"Well there it is." Carlisle said.

Jacob opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Carlisle pointed at a small dot on the screen. Jacob looked at Edward nonverbally asking if that was a baby. Receiving a nod he laid his head down and let the tears pour over his eyes. Sam held Jacob close in his arms. Leah smiled at seeing her alpha and her husband so happy.

"I'm happy for you guys. Jake I am hoping Sam will be allowed to be a part of the child's life." Leah said.

"If he wants to be I have nothing against it but it will be hard for a little girl to keep a secret that her biological mother is a boy." Jacob said.

"It's about time we stand up to the Voultry anyway. Perhaps the rules could use a change." Edward said.

"Change the rules!? Vampires and werewolves have worked centuries trying to stay secret." Jacob said.

"He's right Edward. Until the baby is old enough to understand what is safe to tell normal people it has to be home schooled." Carlisle explained.

"What if we prepared first?" Edward said.

"How so?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Teach the others not to take human lives. Teach them to hunt the way we do." Edward said.

"What makes you think they'll listen?" Carlisle said.

"Proper motivation. They were once human. Bring up that point they feel like cannibals and some of them are bound to listen. Plus the partial vampires. The way they always love them no matter what. Don't you remember when Renesmee was a baby. Nessie gets what Nessie wants. Get more girls to have some. The younger they are the more effective. I could find some easily that are too suicidal to live for a purpose." Edward said.

"That does make sense but we're not revealing vampires as real creatures. Although I'm all for introducing vegetarianism to more vampires." Carlisle said.

"Well then let's get started." Edward said.

"But who's going to impregnate the girls once you find them?" Leah said.

"It's time to call back some old friends." Carlisle said.

"With permission from our mates Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I could do some of them. Then there's Kachiri of the Amazon coven; Eleazar of the Denali coven; Benjamin and Amun of the Egyptian coven; Liam of the Irish coven; Stefan and Vladimir of the Romanian coven; Garret, Peter, and Randall of the American nomads; and Alistair and Charles of the European nomads." Edward explained.

"But what makes you think that Carmen, Kebi, Tia, Siobhan, Esme, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, and Makenna will allow their husbands to do such a thing?" Sam said.

"Because it's natural for a woman who cannot have kids of her own to want one. The girls would not survive labor anyway. So who does that leave as a motherly figure but the mates themselves?" Edward said.

"Good accept that Kachiri, Stefan, Vladimir, Garret, Randall, and Alistair do not have mates anyway." Carlisle said.

"Senna and Zafrina can share the motherly responsibility of Kachiri's child. Stefan and Vladimir could easily believe that we're moving to begin and army against the Voultry. Garret is willing to try anything new. Randall could perhaps use a companion to travel with even if he is a loner. Alistair could use a companion as well." Edward explained.

"Maybe this will work. But some of the wives are bound to say no whether they want a child or not." Leah said.

"Artificial insemination." Sam said.

"Great idea Sam." Carlisle said.

"Then let's start searching." Edward said.

"I have to stay here to help Jacob. You head to Seattle and find some mortal girls. I'm sure everyone else in the house can hear us. Alice you go find the Amazon coven. Jasper the Egyptian coven. Bella the Irish coven. Rosalie the Romanian coven. Emmett the American nomads. Esme the European nomads. I'll call the Denalis. Edward we'll need you to find fifteen girls with no reason left to live. We're talking family less, love less, drug problems, prostitutes. Drug problems and prostitutes are optional but they can't have family or love connections trying to get them back. That will cause complications. Ok?" Carlisle said.

"Ok." came from several points around the house.

Edward turned and left. Alice went to find Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. Jasper went to find Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. Bella went to find Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. Rosalie went to search for Vladimir and Stefan. Emmett went to find Garret, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, and Randall. Esme went to find Alistair, Charles, and Makenna. Carlisle grabbed the phone and called to invite Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya.

"I guess I just wipe this gunk off my belly and wait in the living room." Jacob said.

Leah and Sam followed Jacob downstairs and sat on the couch. Jacob pulled out his cell phone and dialed Embry's number.

"Hello?" Embry answered.

"Hey."

"Jake dude what's up?"

"First is Quil right there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Ok."

"Hey Jake what's going on?" Quil said.

"I'm pregnant." Jacob said.

"Whoa dude congratulations." Quil and Embry mused.

"Thanks." Jacob blushed.

"We should totally celebrate." Quil said.

"Yeah great idea. Call Seth and let him know. I'll call the other shifters and tell them. We'll meet at the beach tonight. 4:30 ok with you guys?" Jacob said.

"Sure. Are the Cullens coming too?" Embry asked.

"No they're busy. Trying to turn the other vampires into vegetarians will not be easy." Jacob explained.

"Whoa wait a minute. The doctor is still there right?" Quil said.

"Yeah he's here. He stuck around to help me with the pregnancy." Jacob explained.

"Ok so we'll just go ahead and call Seth. See you later tonight." Embry said.

"See ya." Jacob said.

He hung up the phone then dialed Paul.

"Hello?" Paul answered.

"Hey."

"Uh Jake I'm little busy."

"Can I just tell you something?"

"Fine but make it quick. Scylla is getting restless."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations. You gonna celebrate?"

"Yeah. 4:30. Beach. Tonight. You going?"

"Yeah see ya there. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up mouthed the word ew and dialed Collin.

"Hello?" Jane picked up.

"Is Collin there?"

"He's…Um…Indisposed at the moment."

"That's two calls in a row. Could you just tell him Jacob called and wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant and we're celebrating at the beach tonight at 4:30?"

"Sure. Are guests allowed?"

"As long as you don't hurt anybody."

"Ok. I wont. That's a promise."

"Bye Jane."

"Bye."

Jacob hung up the phone then dialed Jared.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jared you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

"I'm Pregnant."

"Hey congratulations."

"Yeah we're going to celebrate at the beach at 4:30 tonight."

"Cool I'll be there. Can I bring Renesmee?"

"Sure. Her parents are out of town anyway."

"Ok awesome."

"Yeah. I already called my pack as well as Paul and Collin. Can you call the rest for me. They can bring their girlfriends as long as they're in on the shifter secret."

"Oh sure man. I'll do that. So see ya tonight?"

"Yeah see ya."

Jacob hung up and leaned on Sam's shoulder his hand on his abdomen. Sam's arm found it's way around Jacob's shoulders. Leah was on Sam's other side in almost the same position as Jacob accept her arms were around Sam's waist and she was leaning the opposite way. The three of them fell asleep until Carlisle woke them to head home later.

_AN: If I got any of the genders wrong on the vampires let me know so I can fix it. TY R&R PLZ, PLZ, PLZ._


	4. A Job of Supernatural Work

Ch4.

Jacob sat down on a rock next to the water. Many of his friends were drinking by the driftwood fire. He was the only one not drinking. He couldn't. He was pregnant. He didn't want to cause any harm to the baby. Right now it was like a lifeline to him. He needed it. He'd wanted this baby for so long and now he could finally have it. Ok so he had to wait about seven and a half months. It was his and Sam's child. He would soon be a mother.

"Hey Jake. Come on party's over here man. I know you can't drink but the food is safe." Quil said hugging Jacob from behind.

"Ok I'm coming. Save me a slice of pizza." Jacob said.

Quil ran back to the group. Jacob looked out at the ocean for a few seconds before returning to his friends. Quil handed him a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it. He went over to the snack table and added a whole bunch more food. Sam had gotten as much variety of food as he could on such short notice. Some of the others had brought food as well. They new that werewolves have a large appetite. They also knew that Jacob would be especially hungry with the pregnancy. He even put a few of the snails on his plate that Sam had gotten in the woods remembering the part of history class where they had learned about French culture. Jacob sat down next to the father of his baby and began to eat. Sam smiled at Jacob and put an arm around him. A few minutes later after Jacob had eaten three hotdogs, a slice of pizza, and two pieces of sushi he turned to Sam to talk.

"Sam I've been thinking and I feel it would be best if I come back to the pack. Leah is only there for Seth and I would feel much safer being lead than doing the leading. At least until the baby's born. Maybe even longer but I just want to take this day by day." Jacob said.

"Ok. Leah and I have some extra room at our house if you want us to help you raise the baby." Sam said gently.

"Alright I'll come and check that out tomorrow." Jacob said taking a bite of his second slice of pizza.

"Ok because we have two empty rooms you can use. One for you and one can be used as a nursery for the baby. I already have a job and so does Leah. We have some money saved up that we can use to get some furniture and whatever else you and the baby will need. If you decide to get a job though it may be best if you wait until the baby is born so you don't have to explain the pregnancy to your boss. Then again you could work for the Cullen's. They would understand." Sam explained kindly.

"Thank you Sam." Jacob said.

The rest of the party went fine. Jacob ate most of the time. People were congratulating him on the pregnancy. There was music. Quil and Embry shared a few dances. Sam danced with Jacob a few times. He also danced with Leah so she wouldn't get jealous. Jacob's sister did the tango with Seth. She was very happy for her brother. Even Jane was happy for Jacob. Jacob got really tired around ten o'clock and went home. Sam accompanied him not wanting to leave Jacob alone. The party still continued for a few hours after Jacob and Sam left.

The next morning Jacob called Carlisle to ask about getting some sort of job for them.

"Well with the experiments going on there will be a lot of work to do. We could have you do odd jobs here and the help with the children may be good practice for your mothering skills." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle. When can I start?" Jacob said gratefully.

"Can you come over after you eat breakfast?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I just finished anyway. I'll be right over." Jacob said.

"Ok Jacob see you soon." Carlisle said hanging up.

"Hey Jake can you drop me off at work on your way there?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Jacob said putting his jacket on out of sheer protection for his baby.

The drive was silent. Jacob dropped Sam off at work and drove over to the Cullens. Carlisle put him to work immediately. Jacob had to go and catch some animals and extract their blood for the girls to drink once they were pregnant. He caught a few deer and an antelope before returning. Carlisle thanked him and asked him to get the guest rooms ready. The girls would need a place to sleep and conceive. Jacob set up fifteen rooms. Each room had a first aid kit incase of accidents, white sheets on a queen sized bed, a bedside table with an empty cup on it for blood, and a lamp for light. Carlisle examined each room and approved. Jacob was served lunch in the kitchen before he was sent hunting again. He caught some larger prey this time and easily and got a bear but then felt bad when two cubs came down from the trees looking for their mother. Jacob led them back to the house and asked Carlisle what to do about them. Carlisle decided they were Jacob's responsibility now. Jacob gave them some meat from the prey he'd already caught. Carlisle put the blood in the fridge and allowed Jacob to prepare the meat to be frozen for the girls to eat. Carlisle then had Jacob clean the house so it would be ready if any guests showed up over night. Finally it was time for him to head home. He felt awkward with two bear cubs in the back seat on his way to La Push. He picked Sam up from work and told him the whole story. Sam thought it was interesting and figured they may as well try to make the cubs part of the pack just to see what would happen. Jacob let the cubs use the bathroom before setting up an area in the living room for them to sleep and fell asleep cuddled up to them as though he was their mother. Billy thought it was cute but Sue just thought it was weird.

Jacob woke the next morning to the cubs nudging him awake. Jacob immediately took them outside and hunted down a deer for them. He drained the blood from the deer so he could bring it to Carlisle. He saved the leftover meat for the cubs to eat later. He finally ate breakfast and went to work. By now there were several girls at the Cullen's house and Edward was home.

"Jacob this is Hannah, Gianna, Miranda, Candice, Malaysia, Pentice, Kyley, Maria, Tailin, Kinta, Saila, Penney, Eina, Shaya, Meeka, and Monica." Edward said pointing to each girl.

"Hi. I'm Jacob and I'll probably be serving to fulfill a lot of your needs while you're here." Jacob said politely.

"Ok you've met our guests Jacob. Now if you'll excuse me. Gianna would you like to come with me dear?" Carlisle said trying to get the show on the road as fast as possible.

The girl was tall and had dark wavy shoulder length hair with green eyes. She nodded nervously and took Carlisle's outstretched hand. He led her out of the room and upstairs.

"Hannah you'll be bearing for me. Jacob could you keep them company while Carlisle and I are busy?" Edward said taking Hannah's hand and leading her upstairs without waiting for Jacob's answer.

Hannah had dirty blonde straight hair that stopped at her chin and baby blue eyes. Jacob Sat down completely unsure of what to do. The girls seemed nervous but willing to be here.

"So you know what we are?" Jacob asked.

"Vampires." Monica, a girl with curly brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and brown eyes, whispered.

"Actually I'm a werewolf but Carlisle and Edward are vampires." Jacob said.

"Cool." Meeka, a girl with black waist length hair and eyes the color of coffee with cream, said sounding interested.

Jacob hoped that whoever chose her would have no mate and want her to join him as a vampire. She seemed eager to learn about them.

"I don't turn on the full moon though. I can turn when I want or when I get angry enough. Maybe sometime you'll get to se me as a full wolf." Jacob said.

"Can't you turn for us now?" Penney, a girl with dark skin, wavy black hair that reached almost to her elbows, and brown eyes, asked.

"Sure but we have to go out back of the house." Jacob said having the same hopes for Penney as he had for Meeka.

The girls followed him out to the back yard. They got a little tense as Jacob stripped off his jeans which was all he was wearing. He stood before them and motioned for them to backup. Once they were at a safe distance he closed his eyes hoping that this wouldn't harm the baby and thought of everything that made him angry in the past. He brushed aside his reasons for having forgiven these people and let the shudders go through his spine before he exploded into his wolf form. The girls watched astonished as he regained his composure so he wouldn't attack them.

"Wow that is one big wolf." Kyley, a girl with straight light brown layered hair that reached halfway down her neck, and chocolate eyes, said in a scarred voice.

Jacob chuckled and then lifted his head as a strong sweet scent reached his nose. Of course it had to be the blonde vampire returning with the Romanian coven.

"I thought I smelled a pregnant bitch." Rosalie said coming around the house followed by Vladimir and Stefan.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment Rosalie." Jacob said turning back into a human and putting his jeans on.

Vladimir whispered into Rosalie's ear and she nodded. Vladimir immediately went over to Eina and kissed the back of her hand. She had straight brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and brown eyes. It seemed Edward liked brown eyes on human girls for many of these girls had brown eyes.

"My lady I am Vladimir. I will be by your side while you are in this fine place. May I ask your name?" Vladimir said sweetly.

"Eina." the girl responded blushing.

Vladimir led Eina into the house. Stefan went over to Penney and stroked her cheek.

"What is your name." he asked.

"Penney." the young girl responded.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Stefan." the vampire said and kissed Penney gently on the lips.

Penney blushed as Stefan led her into the house.

"Jacob I'll keep them company. You go get some more animal blood. They're going to need it later." Rosalie said causing the girls to look scarred.

"Don't worry girls you'll be fine. Blondie here won't hurt you. The blood is just to keep the babies healthy until they're born." Jacob said before heading off into the woods to hunt some animals.


	5. Powers of the Partials

Ch 5

Jacob had always cared for his family and his new "children" were no acception. True that they were bear cubs but they saw him as their mother. Much of the time he took his full wolf form and ran with them in the woods. During this time he was training them to his mind waves as well as those of the rest of the pack. They learned to stick with the group and protect the unsuspecting innocents in Forks and La Push. This was only Jacob's third day with them around and they already learned this much. Even Sam was impressed. Emmett returned today while Jacob was giving Eina, Penny, Hannah, and Gianna. With him were Garrett, Mary, Peter, Randall, and Charlotte. Emmett immediately greeted Rosalie.

"Emmett you're not sleeping with any of these girls. Just get the AI." Rosalie said.

"Edward are any of these girls willing to do an artificial insemination?" Emmett asked.

"I am." Miranda, a young woman with dark eyes, tan skin, and light brown curly hair that reached her hips, immediately said.

"Okay. Carlisle can you help us?" Emmett asked.

"Alright. Rosie, Emmett, Jake, Miranda follow me." Carlisle said.

They followed Carlisle to the exam room. Miranda laid down without being ordered to by anyone.

"Rosalie I'm going to need you to help Emmett to become hard. We're going to need some semen. Don't let him Cum though." Carlisle said.

"Ok." Rosalie said undoing Emmett's pants and beginning to rub him.

"Miranda you're going to need to remove your jeans and lean over the table. Jacob stay next to her." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle he's ready." Rosalie announced.

Carlisle carefully ejected the semen into a syringe and allowed Emmett to pull his pants back up. He told Miranda to hold perfectly still. Jacob held her hand as Carlisle carefully pressed the large rounded tip of the needle into her through her clit. When it was far enough in he ejected the semen deep within her. As soon as her pants were back on Rosalie hugged her and began being really protective of her.

"See Miranda. Rosalie will take good care of the baby. She's being a good mother already." Edward said from the doorway.

"You thought I wasn't going to care for the baby?" Rosalie asked offended.

"I was just unsure if the child would be safe. I'm the one bearing it. I just won't get the chance to raise it. I may be suicidal but I'm not heartless. I want my child to have parents that will take good care of it. You definitely seem like the type of woman I would like to care for my child. I just have one favor to ask." Miranda said.

"And that is?" Rosalie asked.

"That you name the child after my first child. He died when I gave birth to him. I was going to name him Daniel. That's why I agreed to this. I wanted to make up for the one I lost. It would however be too hard for me to raise a child having lost one already and knowing that my husband is no longer alive to help. He died in a car crash on his way to the hospital when I went into labor. He was at work when they called him. From that moment I swore never to have sex with anyone ever again. I prayed every night and I still do. I intend to watch this child grow from Heaven with my husband and my son." Miranda said.

"We promise. Your son's name will not die with him and your baby will never take a human life if we can prevent it." Emmett said.

"If I am still alive when the child is born I want to be the only person it ever takes the life of. Let my blood nurse it." Miranda requested.

"Of course." Rosalie said.

"Now let's go see who the other boys have chosen shall we?" Carlisle said.

"Sure." Miranda said staying close to Rosalie.

Garrett walked by them on the way up the stairs. Shaya, a girl with dark skin, dark eyes, and straight black hair that reached her shoulders and curled up into her neck, followed him.

"We're going to get to work right away." Garrett told Emmett on the way past.

"M'kay and what about Peter and Randall?" Emmett asked.

"Randall is already working on impregnating Meeka and Peter is waiting for an AI with Tailin. Charlotte refuses to let Peter touch anyone but her." Garrett said.

Jacob remembered who both girls were. Meeka had found the idea of this life interesting and immediately took to studying the actions and behavior of everyone. He seemed to find Renesmee extremely interesting and always talked to her when she could. Tailin was a nice looking girl with pale skin, bluish-grey eyes, short black hair, and gentle features. She was a patient girl who just took things as they came. She was rather interested in music. Her husband had been a singer before he died. The same went for her mother and father. She was an only child. She'd already chosen names for the child. Lauren for a girl after Lauren Wood and Nate for a boy after the character Nick Jonas played in Camp Rock. She was best friends with Monica. Carlisle quickly did the insemination. Charlotte and Peter both promised to take good care of the baby. Carlisle stayed close to Gianna out of sheer protection for his baby. Edward was all but connected at the hip to Hannah. Stefan and Penny were inseparable as were Vladimir and Eina. Garrett never left Shaya's side and Randall of course never left Meeka's. Love was in the air alright. Whether it was love between two mates, love for an unborn child, or love for an unconcieved one in was there. Meeka, Shaya, Eina, and Penny all were talking to their baby's fathers about becoming vampires the same way Bella had. They loved the male vampires and those same vampires loved the girls back.

"So how are things going with your cubs?" Meeka asked sitting next to Jacob with Randall's arm never leaving her waist.

"They're doing wonderful. I've managed to train them to do the hunting for me so I can tend to you girls more easily." Jacob said.

"Have you named them yet?" Meeka said.

"No. Any ideas? One is a boy and one is a girl." Jacob said.

"You could name the boy Urs. It is a German name derived from the Latin Ursus which means 'bear'. As for the girl Nita which means bear in Choctaw native American." Meeka said.

"I like that. Urs, Nita come here." Jacob called.

The two young bears immediately ran over to Jacob having recognized his tone as calling them to him. Meeka reached out to pet one of them behind the ear. The cub seemed to like it when she did that and was in fact her favorite of the two.

"So which one is this?" Meeka asked.

"Nita. Her eyes are blue. Urs has green eyes." Jacob said.

"She's very pretty. She has her mother's gentle heart." Meeka said.

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

"I can sense a beings true personality even if they hide it. Randall may say he's independent but he just needed someone to open his heart to the idea of a companion. In truth he's a very gentle and caring guy and he'll make a fine father." Meeka said.

"I guess that would be your special power. Not everyone has one. Renesmee seems to have taken after her parents powers but the exact opposite. Bella can shield minds but her daughter can get through any shield. Edward can read minds but Nessie can send thoughts to the minds of others. Your child will probably be able to control peoples personalities." Jacob said observantly.

"So Hannah's baby will be able to send thoughts like Nessie?" Meeka said.

"Yes and when Jasper has a child it will probably be able to…uh…well I'm not sure he can sense and control emotions as well as be effected by them there isn't an opposite that he doesn't already do. Maybe it'll just share his powers." Jacob said.

"Renesmee's child will probably be able to read minds and produce a shield over it's mind." Meeka guessed.

"Yeah. And the other children with parents who have powers will have abilities as well." Jacob said.

(AN: I have put a poll on my profile and so far I have zero votes and I need them for this story to work anyways R&R.)


End file.
